


The Ambiguously Gay Duo Who Are Not Gay For Each Other Besides That Would Technically Be Heterosexual Please Go Away

by overthetiber



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthetiber/pseuds/overthetiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is actually not terrible.</p><p>(Written for HSO Bonus Round 1, for the prompt "Kanaya<3Dirk: soap opera and fashion.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambiguously Gay Duo Who Are Not Gay For Each Other Besides That Would Technically Be Heterosexual Please Go Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaticeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lunaticeyed).



> Prompt is [ here](http://hs-olympics.dreamwidth.org/13513.html?thread=2091465#cmt2091465).
> 
> I wrote this a loooooooooooooong time ago and probably wouldn't write it again today.

Against all expectations, the first show goes off without a hitch. Who knew the press would find so much to praise in a fledgling collection modeled entirely by robots? Of course, no one suspects any romantic tension between you, the Ambiguously Gay Duo Who Are Not Gay For Each Other Besides That Would Technically Be Heterosexual Please Go Away.

The same can’t be said for the second show. Or the third, though all bets are off when Vriska’s white rapper ex-baby-daddy and Jake’s thrice-deceased-but-reanimated grandmother sit down at the table. Though you doubt anyone could have predicted the molasses tsunami, or the triumphant return of your evil art school principal/father figure.

When Dirk kisses you, it is actually not terrible, unlike everything else in both your lives.


End file.
